


Le Feu et la Glace

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Le Feu et la Glace [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Draco Malfoy est fait de glace, Ron Weasley de feu.





	

Draco était fait de glace.

Son cœur avait été entraîné à ne ressentir aucune émotion. Hormis la haine et le mépris.

Ça avait fonctionné pendant les seize premières années de sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à Ronald Weasley pour la énième fois. Celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que sa vie était vide, qu'il ne vivait que pour mépriser les autres, que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait seul.

Ces mots l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il avait passé la journée à ressasser les propos de Weasley.

Ainsi que la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre.

Dans un premier temps, l'héritier Malfoy avait été tenté d'insulter son vis-à-vis, mais il se ravisa rapidement, lui semblant entendre les mots que Weasley lui avait lancés la veille.

À la place, il le salua. Froidement - la glace n'avait pas encore fondu - mais poliment.

Le rouquin fut surpris par ce revirement mais se reprit et lui sourit en retour.

Un sourire radieux.

Un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffait le cœur.

Un sourire capable de faire fondre le plus imposant des icebergs.

Et surtout, de briser la carapace de froideur derrière laquelle Draco s'était retranché des années durant.

Un sourire qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation entre les deux adolescents. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


End file.
